


A big game

by Hotgitay



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Humor, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Ethan challenges will
Relationships: Will Campbell/Ethan Willis
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	A big game

“You may annoy the living daylight out of me but you’re good at what you do”Will admitted to Ethan 

“So you admit that you care about me?”Ethan asked him 

“Don’t let my praise go all the way to your head”Will’s tone shifted back to a professional tone 

“Shucks I’m so honored that you think so highly of me”Ethan replies 

“I’ve created a monster now”Will mumbles 

“We both know I’m a better doctor than you”Ethan confidently states 

“You want to challenge me?”Will asked Ethan 

“If you’re up to it”Ethan looked at him 

“Challenging the boss might not be a good idea”Will mischievously told him 

“Well I know the boss all too well”Ethan smirked 

“Watch it”Will warmed him 

“I also know all your weaknesses”Ethan stepped closer to other male 

“You talk a big game Willis”Will wasn’t going to step down from this challenge


End file.
